39 Warriors: Claws and Fur
by storyteller221
Summary: Crystalclaw and Swiftfoot are now warriors. But Shadowclan wants whatever blood belongs to them and they want it now. Will the two warriors stay strong enough to fight the dark Bloodstar and, even more important, their own feelings?
1. Overview

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Colorstar- _She-cat. A yellow cat with 2 blue streaks down her back and 2 red "eyebrows" above her eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Deputy: Stormfang- _Tom. Dark gray cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Medicine Cat: Lavenderwhisker- _She-cat. A lavender fur-colored cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Leopardfire. Mate: None._

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leopardfire- _She-cat. A light brown tabby with dark brown spots. Mentor: Lavenderwhisker. Mate: None._

Warriors:

Echoeyes- _Tom. Brown cat with darker brown rings around his eyes. Apprentice: Moonpaw. Mate: None._

Peppermask- _Tom. Identical to Echoeyes only without the brown rings around his eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Slashtail- _Tom. Black and white with a scar across one eye. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Blazetail- _Tom. Dark grey (almost black) with a bright orange tail. Has eyes that are blazing gray that are lighter than his fur. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Paleheart- _Tom. White, creamy fur and amber eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: Flowerwish._

Crystalclaw- _She-cat. Jade eyes and light brown fur. Apprentice: Naturepaw. Mate: None._

Swiftfoot- _Tom. Dark/light brown fur with jade eyes. Apprentice: Firepaw. Mate: None._

Silverflower- _She-cat. Silver fur with blue/white eyes. Apprentice: Shrewpaw. Mate: None._

Lilyfang- _She-cat. Green eyes with white fur and brown paws. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Crescentmoon- _Tom. Dark orange tabby with black splotches; circular splotch over left eye, crescent shaped splotch on his chest. Green eyes, big for his age. Apprentice: Wavepaw. Mate: None._

Icecloud- _She-cat. Silvery-gray fur and dark grey ears, paws, and tip of tail. Icy-blue eyes, small for her age. Apprentice: Thrushpaw. Mate: None._

Firepelt- _She-cat. Orange tabby. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Apprentices:

Moonpaw- _She-cat. Grey and white. Mentor: Echoeyes._

Naturepaw- _She-cat. Blue eyes, black fur, and white paws. Mentor: Crystalclaw._

Firepaw- _Tom. Reddish fur, brown paws, and striking black eyes. Mentor: Swiftfoot._

Shrewpaw- _Tom. Brown with black markings. Mentor: Silverflower._

Wavepaw- _Tom. Black and white. Mentor: Crescentmoon._

Thrushpaw- _Tom. Dark green eyes,brown with black markings. Mentor: Icecloud._

Queens:

Flowerwish- _Pretty black tabby with black tail and ears. Hazel eyes. She is Blackkit, Goldenkit, and Starkit's mother. Mate: Paleheart._

Kits:

Blackkit- _She-kit. All black. Mother: Flowerwish._

Goldenkit- _Tom. Orange tabby. Mother: Flowerwish._

Starkit- _She-kit. White Siamese with black star on her head. Mother: Flowerwish._

Elders:

Darkdust- _Tom. Gray cat with small dark speckles. Dissabled in legs, he can walk, but he can't run._

Rosethorn- _She-cat. Dark greenish-brown with rose-colored eyes._

Sandypath- _She-cat. Sandy brown fur, white belly, and stunning blue eyes._

**Windclan:**

Leader: Swanstar- _She-cat. Beautiful white cat with silver eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: Flashclaw._

Deputy: Flashclaw- _Tom. Handsome black cat with hazel eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: Swanstar._

Medicine Cat: Tenderheart- _She-cat. Gray tabby with black stripes. Apprentice: Lightpaw. Mate: None._

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lightpaw- _She-cat. All white, except for front right paw, left ear, and tail, which are black. Mentor: Tenderheart._

Warriors:

Moonpelt- _She-cat. Yellow-furred with blue eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Crystalrush-_ She-cat. Orange tabby. Apprentice: Shrewpaw. Mate: Swiftclaw._

Lightfur-_ Tom. Yellow eyes and black fur. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Swiftclaw-_ Tom. Gray stripes and scar on his neck. Apprentice: Jadepaw. Mate: Crystalrush._

Badgerclaw- _Tom. Brown and white fur and his ears have a V shape on it. Green eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Tigerheart-_ Tom. Orange and black stripes. Has a bite on the tip of his tail. Apprentice: Runningpaw. Mate: None._

Icesong-_ Tom. White cat with black paws and nose. Apprentice: None. Mate: Blossomwhisker._

Blossomwhisker- _She-cat. Brown with tufts of orange fur. Apprentice: None. Mate: Icesong._

Fernstep- _She-cat. Pale grey. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Apprentices:

Shrewpaw- _Tom. Pale brown cat. Mentor: Crystalrush._

Runningpaw- _Tom. Dark brown with one white ear. Mentor: Tigerheart._

Jadepaw- _She-cat. Pure white with very green eyes. Mentor: Swiftclaw._

Queens:

Leaffire- _Grey with black stripes. Kits: Honeykit and Smallkit._

Kits:

Honeykit- _She-kit. Dark ginger furred with green eyes. Mother: Leaffire._

Smallkit- _Tom. Very small (hence the name) and black and white. Mother: Leaffire._

Elders:

None

**Riverclan:**

Leader: Ravenstar- _She-cat. Gray-ish black with white spots on chest and forehead. Blue eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Deputy: Spottedheart- _Tom. Ginger-colored pelt with dark spots on the belly. Apprentice: Fishpaw. Mate: None._

Medicine Cat: Jaggedpelt- _Tom. Dark golden eyes, and chocolate brown stripes on light gray fur. Apprentice: Aquapaw. Mate: None._

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Aquapaw- _She-cat. Dark blue covered on her paws, yet completely white at the top. Mentor: Jaggedpelt. _

Warriors:

Hawkclaw- _Tom. A dark brown tabby with ember eyes. Apprentice: Sparkpaw. Mate: Scarflower._

Scarflower- _She-cat. Pale brown cat with dark brown stripes. Apprentice: None. Mate: Hawkclaw._

Bluedust- _She-cat. White fur, blue eyes. Apprentice: Ivypaw. Mate: None._

Mintwhisker- _Tom. Brown and black furred. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Mousedeath- _Tom. Very pale brown. Apprentice: Nightpaw. Mate: Cloudfur._

Cloudfur- _She-cat. Fluffy white with bright blue eyes. Apprentice: Rosepaw. Mate: Mousedeath._

Emberfire- _Tom. Dark orange with red spots. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Apprentices:

Sparkpaw- _She-cat. Light brown tabby with pale yellow spots, like sparks. Mentor: Hawkclaw._

Ivypaw- _She-cat. White with black ears and very dark brown eyes. Mentor: Bluedust._

Nightpaw- _Tom. Completely black. Mentor: Mousedeath._

Rosepaw- _She-cat. Dark brown with a black striped tail. Mentor: Cloudfur._

Queens:

Kits:

Amberkit- _She-kit. White with ginger patches. Has no mother, only her father Mintwhisker and her two littermates._

Thistlekit- _Tom. Black and white. Has no mother, only his father Mintwhisker and his two littermates._

Hollykit- _She-kit. Orange, black, and white patched. Has no mother, only her father Mintwhisker and her two littermates._

Berrykit- _She-kit. Blue eyes, silver fur, and has black around her eyes._

Elders:

Featherwhisker- _She-cat. Fluffy and white._

Raincloud- _Tom. Grey but blind after a Windclan warrior slashed his eyes._

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Bloodstar- _Tom. Dark brown with bloodshot eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: Silvershadow._

Deputy: Silvershadow- _She-cat. Dark brown with silver belly. Apprentice: None. Mate: Bloodstar._

Medicine Cat: Flowerstem- _She-cat. Light silver cat with white eyes. Apprentice: Squirrelpaw. Mate: None._

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Squirrelpaw- _She-cat. Pale ginger. Mentor: Flowerstem._

Warriors:

Auroraheart- _She-cat. Dark silver with multiple colored spot on her chest that is in the shape of a heart. Apprentice: Sunpaw. Mate: None._

Coldstep- _Tom. Dark, dark brown with a scar over one eye. Apprentice: Mistpaw. Mate: None._

Moonfang-_ Tom. Silver tabby. Apprentice: Shadowpaw. Mate: None._

Sunflower-_ She-cat. Ginger, the same age as Moonfang. Apprentice: Hawkpaw. Mate: None._

Loudfur-_ Tom. Dark brown tabby with ember eyes. Apprentice: Bramblepaw. Mate: None._

Brightfur-_ She-cat. Medium brown tabby with ember eyes. Apprentice: Dovepaw. Mate: None._

Blackpetal-_ She-cat. White cat with black paws and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Otterpaw. Mate: None._

Snowbird- _She-cat. Beautiful and white. Apprentice: Pinepaw. Mate: None._

Ravenflight- _She-cat. Black with a white tip on her tail. White tuft of fur on her chest. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Apprentices:

Sunpaw- _She-cat. Bright golden fur, like the sun, with darker yellow stripes and a white belly. Mentor: Auroraheart._

Mistpaw-_ She-cat. Grey. Mentor: Coldstep._

Shadowpaw- _Tom. Gray paws, black ears and brown eyes. Mentor: Moonfang._

Hawkpaw- _Tom. Dark brown with black markings and a torn ear. Mentor: Sunflower._

Bramblepaw- _Tom. Black. Mentor: Loudfur._

Dovepaw- _She-cat. Very pale grey. Mentor: Brightfur._

Otterpaw- _She-cat. Pale brown. Mentor: Blackpetal._

Pinepaw- _Tom. Dark brown with a long tail. Mentor: Snowbird._

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Deathfoot- _Tom. Large and black with a twisted paw._

**Other cats:**

William- _Tom. Dark grey with greenish yellow eyes._

Black- _Tom. Completely black cat. Cannot see other features because he is always so far away._

Softfoot- _She-cat. Gray tabby._

Spade- _She-cat. Looks a lot like Ravenstar...coincidence?_

**A/N:**

**This is just the overview before we start! SilverShockInc, I'm sorry if I got Spade wrong...I couldn't find the review that went with it! * gets stressed over overstuffed inbox! * if you could send me the description one more time, I assure you I will get it right! But if you're fine with it, then it's cool. Oh, and btw, FIRST CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	2. Chapter 1

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_So, what are we going to do first?" Naturepaw asked a lot more thought for a minute, then asked,_

"_Have you ever gone on a patrol before?"_

Weeks have gone by, and Naturepaw was learning quickly. Crystalclaw couldn't be more proud. Already her apprentice has learned how to hunt very proficiently, how to fight and defend like a real warrior, and much more.

Today, she, Naturepaw, Swiftfoot, and Firepaw (Swiftfoot's own apprentice) are going on a border patrol under Stormfang's supervision. He was leading, like a true deputy, on alert for anything suspicious, she and Swiftfoot were in the middle, chatting about how close Flowerwish and Paleheart's kits are to becoming apprentices and who would get them, and finally, Naturepaw and Firepaw took up the rear, Firepaw annoying Naturepaw, Naturepaw swiping him along the ear to stop, just like how Crystalclaw and Swiftfoot acted when they were apprentices.

"Look at Firepaw and Naturepaw. Do they remind you of any specific cats?" she whispered to her brother. Swiftfoot looked back at the littermate apprentices and replied softly,

"Did you have to remind me, sis?" Both mrrowed with laughter at the memories. Suddenly, Stormfang stopped.

"Stormfang?" Firepaw asked. "What's the matter?" Stormfang sniffed the air and growled,

"Shadowclan." At once, all five cats tensed, ready for action. Naturepaw sniffed the air, and so did Firepaw.

"Funny," said Naturepaw, "it smells as if they're all around us. But I've been wrong before..." Firepaw stopped her.

"No, I smell it too." Everyone else sniffed and got the same idea. Suddenly, someone from behind them laughed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Shadowclan's two favorite warriors- Crystalclaw, and Swiftfoot." said Bloodstar as he slowly walked out of the shadows. He glanced at the apprentices and rejoiced mockingly,

"And you brought some apprentices with you too! How wonderful!" Shadowclan warriors and apprentices began to creep out of the shadows all around them. Crystalclaw gasped. Among them was Blackpetal and another Shadowclan apprentice.

"Blackpetal? H...ho...how c...c...could you?" she asked in in outraged tone. Blackpetal simply shrugged and replied,

"What? I'm not in Thunderclan anymore. Oh, and did I forget to introduce you to my newest apprentice? A fine replacement, if you ask me. This is the beautiful and smart Otterpaw." The named apprentice did a mocking bow to the Thunderclan warrior. Also, out of the shadows, came Loudpaw, Brightpaw, and two more apprentices. Swiftfoot shouted menacingly,

"If you guys know what's good for you, you'd leave us now! That includes you, Brightpaw." The named cat gasped in shock. Then smiled and said,

"Oh, that's right. You don't know. I'm BrightFUR now." She gestured to the apprentice that was standing beside her. "And, like you, Swiftfoot, I have an apprentice. Dovepaw." Dovepaw straightened herself at the mention of her name. Crystalclaw looked at Loudpaw.

"And I'm assuming y-you're a w-w-warrior, t-too?" Loudpaw bowed to her, like he always did, and replied,

"Precisely, my dear Crystalclaw. I am now Loudfur and this is my apprentice, Bramblepaw." Bramblepaw, copying his mentor, bowed to Naturepaw, who hissed and ran behind Crystalclaw in return. Bloodstar resumed the conversation,

"Wonderful, now that we all know each other, why don't we escort Crystalclaw, Swiftfoot, and their two apprentices to the Shadowclan camp so we can make them Shadowclan warriors?" Stormfang stepped in front of all four protectively.

"Over my dead body." he growled. Bloodstar raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and said,

"All right. I can be flexible." But just as he was starting to pounce on the protective deputy, another cat pounced on him and stopped him in his tracks. He was about to fight, but apparently got surprised at his attacker. Because of his shock, the cat that surprised him got the perfect oppurtunity to knock him out.

When Bloodstar got knocked out, the other Shadowclan warriors were confused. So, all five warriors decided to scare them into leaving. The plan worked. Loudfur and Brightfur were last to leave, helping carry their father. Bramblepaw and Dovepaw helped as well. All four glared back at the other four, then left. Crystalclaw sighed happily, and said,

"Thank goodness! I thought for sure we were goners! Thanks a lot...uh..." however, she stopped when she saw it was Ravenstar who attacked Bloodstar.

"Hello, Stormfang. And Crystalclaw, and Swiftfoot. And the other apprentices," said Ravenstar nervously and awkwardly. Stormfang wasn't very open.

"And just what are you doing here Ravenstar?" he growled, ready to pounce. Ravenstar backed off a bit, then regained herself and replied a little timidly,

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if you could take me to see Colorstar. I am in huge need of her help." Stormfang looked weary, but Crystalclaw stepped in immediately. She knew the story of Ravenstar and Colorstar's friendship.

"Of course Ravenstar. Follow me," the warrior replied. Ravenstar gratefully followed.

When they got to the Thunderclan camp, everyone was surprised at the Riverclan leader's coming.

"Ravenstar!" exclaimed Colorstar as she jumped down to greet her friend. They embraced quickly before Colorstar asked her, "What's going on?" Ravenstar sighed heavily and replied,

"Colorstar, my dearest friend, I need your help. I've just been banished from Riverclan."

**A/N:**

**O My Gosh! What happened to Ravenstar? Please review and send me ideas on what should happen in this story! Im thinking of typing a third book- you can give me the yay or nay on that, and if you want, a title. But only if you want to. Like I said earlier, please review! Also, I added the changes that some of you requested on the overview. Sorry I screwed them up! Anyway, review!**


	3. Chapter 2

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Ravenstar!" exclaimed Colorstar as she jumped down to greet her friend. They embraced quickly before Colorstar asked her, "What's going on?" Ravenstar sighed heavily and replied,_

"_Colorstar, my dearest friend, I need your help. I've just been banished from Riverclan."_

"You...what?" Colorstar breathed. The whole of Thunderclan had gone silent on what Ravenstar had just said.

"I've been banished Colorstar. I don't know why, but it's happened." Ravenstar sighed heavily again and then began her story,

"It was a couple of hours ago. I was directing Riverclan as normal when suddenly Spottedheart jumped me. Hawkclaw was right behind him. Spottedheart growled that I didn't belong here, that I wasn't wanted nor needed anymore. The rest of Riverclan was shocked. I asked them what was wrong and Hawkclaw said, 'We don't want you as our leader anymore. You're too weak, too fragile, and too stupid.'" As she talked, tears started to form from her eyes. "We fought, and they won. They exiled me from Riverclan: the other warriors then made Spottedheart leader of Riverclan and Hawkclaw was deputy." Tears were now pouring down her face.

"I knew that what they did was wrong. But, they were right. I am weak and fragile, but not when I'm not alone. And I'm not stupid. That's why I came to you for help." Ravenstar's sad eyes were replaced with eyes of determination. Colorstar smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry: Starclan won't allow this. At least not for long. Of course we'll help you." The friends embraced once more. As soon as they stopped, however, Ravenstar said, worried,

"But we'll have to do it quickly. Spottedheart will probably want to get his nine lives soon. If we're going to stop him and Hawkclaw, we've got to do it now or never." Colorstar nodded and replied,

"Right. We'll have to assemble teams right away." She called off into the crowd of warriors: "Stormfang! Assemble groups of fighters! Make sure that apprentices are with the correct warriors. They can learn something from this from their mentors." Stormfang nodded and asked,

"All of the warriors and apprentices?" Colorstar shook her head.

"No. Glad you asked. Have some warriors and apprentices stay here and guard the camp, just in case. Lavenderwhisker! Leopardfire!" Both medicine cats ran into the clearing to see what their leader wanted. "Assemble packets of medicine packets for healing. I have a feeling this might be a big battle." The medicine cats bowed to their leader, then ran to the medicine cats' den to do as Colorstar ordered. Stormfang walked back to Colorstar.

"The groups are ready Colorstar." Colorstar nodded.

"Excellent. Do you know who is staying?" Stormfang nodded.

"Yes. Crystalclaw, Swiftfoot, Firepaw, and Naturepaw."

"What?" howled Swiftfoot. Firepaw and Naturepaw gawked while Crystalclaw just sighed in annoyance. Even Colorstar looked a little surprise.

"Why?" the multi-fur colored leader asked. Stormfang replied seriously,

"Because, I don't want to risk them and their apprentices' lives if Shadowclan is involved." Ravenstar timidly pointed out,

"Um, I don't think Shadowclan _is_ involved." Stormfang looked over at the Riverclan leader.

"Maybe, maybe not. But my group with those warriors nearly got out of a skirmish we would have lost earlier today had you not surprised Bloodstar. No. It's too risky." Colorstar looked to her friend.

"He's right. Crystalclaw, Swiftfoot, and their apprentices are not only important to Thunderclan, but to Shadowclan as well. They are **their** kits." Ravenstar looked a little surprised. Colorstar sighed happily and said, "I'll explain later." Then, she jumped on the Highrocks and regarded the groups of warriors and apprentices. "Listen up! This might be a big battle. Mentors, when you find the chance, teach your apprentices while your fighting. This might be a valuable oppurtunity. And also let me say that not only am I in charge, but Ravenstar is in charge as well. Riverclan is her clan, so listen to what she says, and do what she orders. Ravenstar and I will be at the front. Stormfang will be behind us. Stick with your groups and fight only if needed. Crystalclaw, Swiftfoot, Firepaw, and Naturepaw are going to stay here to guard the camp." She jumped down from the Highrocks to join her friend and deputy. "Let's go." Ravenstar and Stormfang nodded, and the three led the way. All of the warriors and apprentices followed them. Silverflower, Lilyfang, and Silverflower's apprentice Shrewpaw smirked victoriously at Crystalclaw and Naturepaw as they passed the two by. Soon, they were completely gone.

Swiftfoot growled angrily when they were gone.

"Great! Just wonderful! Now what are we going to do?" Firepaw nodded in agreement with his mentor.

"Yeah! Stormfang is _so_ being paranoid. This battle has nothing to do with Shadowclan!" Crystalclaw sighed in annoyance again and replied,

"Yeah, but what if it does? They're right. If Shadowclan is involved, they could take this as the perfect oppurtunity to go to the Riverclan battle and take us away from Thunderclan, like they tried earlier today." Naturepaw said,

"Who said they were going to Riverclan to take us away?" At this, all four warriors' eyes widened at the thought.

Suddenly, they heard the bushes move from behind them. All four gulped as Crystalclaw slowly moved the bushes aside to see...

**A/N:**

**Dun dun dun! What made the bushes move from behind them? **_**Is**_** Shadowclan involved? Next chapter coming soon! So hold on to your hatracks people! Oh, and happy holidays!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	4. Chapter 3

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Who said they were going to Riverclan to take us away?" At this, all four warriors' eyes widened at the thought. _

_Suddenly, they heard the bushes move from behind them. All four gulped as Crystalclaw slowly moved the bushes aside to see..._

A dark grey loner. He walked casually as if he owned the place but stopped walking when he saw the four.

"Ah, forgive me. I hope this isn't a bad time," he said politely. Crystalclaw looked over at her apprentice Naturepaw, then her brother Swiftfoot, and then her brother's apprentice Firepaw and then replied back to the loner,

"No. Not really. Who are you?"

"And what do you want, loner?" Firepaw added menacingly. Naturepaw held him back before he could say anything more. To everyone's surprise, the loner bowed and replied politely again,

"My name is William. I have something important for the Thunderclan/Shadowclan warriors Crystalclaw and Swiftfoot." The named warriors looked at each other before Swiftfoot asked him,

"Yeah, that's us. Is something wrong?" William shook his head 'no'.

"Not in the least bit. I only have an important message from your grandmother Flarestar and your parents." Both cats' eyebrows shot up like two squirrels in springtime. A message? And from Flarestar and their parents?

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Crescentmoon, behind you!" shouted Lilyfang as she took out another Riverclan warrior that was going to pounce on him from behind. Crescentmoon saw and said,

"Thanks." Lilyfang got up and smiled at him, replying,

"Your welcome." As they parted to defend other warriors and apprentices, Lilyfang could only think,

_Oh,if only you would have chosen me instead of that stupid Crystalclaw Crescentmoon. I would have made a much better mate for you then her. Oh, if only you knew how much I love you._

The battle raged on at the Riverclan camp. Spottedheart had already left, obviously for the Moonpool to be made into a leader, for he left with Colorstar and Ravenstar in tow. Stormfang was left in charge, and he was currently against the mighty Hawkclaw. Lilyfang decided to help him, for he was clearly being outnumbered against the tough Riverclan warrior. Just as she was about to leave, however, she heard a voice cry out,

"Lilyfang, what are you doing?" She turned to see Silverflower and her apprentice Shrewpaw taking out a Riverclan apprentice. "Help us!" her friend ordered.

"But, what about..." Lilyfang began.

"I don't care. What, are you afraid of a teensy wittle apprentice? Help us! Now!" Silverflower interrupted. Upon hearing this, the Riverclan apprentice jumped at the Thunderclan warrior, but was cut short by Shrewpaw. He backed off so his mentor could take over. Silverflower strode over to the Riverclan apprentice like she owned the place and growled something in the apprentice's ear. Then, she swiped the apprentice with her claws so hard, it knocked him out completely.

Lilyfang stopped watching just in time to see Stormfang get pushed off the edge of where he and Hawkclaw were fighting. She gasped as the Thunderclan deputy tumbled down all the way to the bottom.

"Oh no! Stormfang, are you okay?" asked Lilyfang as she rushed to him. Unfortuantely, he didn't respond. "Stormfang, please, wake up!" Still nothing. "Please, Stormfang." Nothing still. Suddenly, Lilyfang heard the wind say,

_Stormfang has now joined Starclan. Take him back to his Clan._ Then, the voice from the wind was gone. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there. The battle, the cries, the everything, slowed down completely as Lilyfang realized on what she'd done.

_It's all my fault, _she thought, _if only I hadn't been distracted, Stormfang wouldn't be dead. I've got to take him back to Thunderclan._ With this, she picked up the warrior's body by the neck, and started dragging him back, dodging everything that was in her way.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Do you understand now what to do?" William asked. Crystalclaw and Swiftfoot nodded. Firepaw and Naturepaw had been dismissed to go play with the kits so the three could be alone. William nodded back and replied,

"Good. Then I will see you later on this evening. Until then," he bowed to the warriors and then ran off. Swiftfoot turned to his sister.

"What do you think? A trap?" Crystalclaw shook her head.

"If anything, it would be something." Swiftfoot then shook his head.

"So you believe him."

"No, I don't. I'm just saying, it's something. I'm not saying I believe him."

"Right. Sure." Swiftfoot earned a big swipe at the ear for that. Then, they went to tell their apprentices what was going to happen.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Colorstar and Ravenstar had just returned to the Riverclan camp. Stormfang was nowhere in sight, so there was nothing he could do really about the chaos that was going on at the moment. Colorstar and Ravenstar looked at each other, nodded, and Colorstar howled as loud as she could. Everything stopped in its tracks when Colorstar howled.

"Nice effect," Ravenstar complimented. Colorstar smiled and said,

"Thunderclan," Ravenstar said,

"Riverclan,"

"You may stop fighting now." they both said together. At this, all of the tension that was in the Riverclan camp seemed to relax. Colorstar and Ravenstar looked at one another, Colorstar nodded, and Ravenstar began,

"Everyone, there is no more need for fighting. Spottedheart was crushed by a tree as he was running to the Moonpool, an obvious sign that he is not the right leader for Riverclan. Hawkclaw, please step forward." Hawkclaw looked around. Soon, he stepped forward. He could tell, even his family was mad at him.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry I'm cutting off this chapter here, but I wanted to finish this chapter so I could start my new story, Mermaid's Tale. Check it out if you want, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW! (this story and that one)**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	5. Chapter 4

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Everyone, there is no more need for fighting. Spottedheart was crushed by a tree as he was running to the Moonpool, an obvious sign that he is not the right leader for Riverclan. Hawkclaw, please step forward." Hawkclaw looked around. Soon, he stepped forward. He could tell, even his family was mad at him._

"Hawkclaw, why did you betray us?" Ravenstar kindly asked. Hawkclaw did not expect Ravenstar to sound this nice, so he was struggling.

"Uh, um, well...er...what we...oh...um..." He continued on like this for forever it seemed. It was about nightfall when he could think up of a good excuse.

"Uh, well, he...he made me! Otherwise, he would've killed me! Yeah! That's it!" Ravenstar sighed at this and replied,

"Obviously you are lying Hawkclaw. This makes me sad: you were one of our best warriors. So your punishment will be this: you will be doing apprentice chores until you tell the truth. Then, your real punishment will be given." Hawkclaw bowed a shameful bow, and then went back into the crowd. Colorstar was about to give the order to leave, when Ravenstar stopped her. "Don't leave yet Colorstar. I want to see how you might think on my new deputy." Colorstar sighed and said,

"All right. But Thunderclan has their own lives too. Please hurry." Ravenstar nodded and then proclaimed to the whole of Riverclan,

"Now, I say these words before the body and soul of Colorstar, since I can't trust Spottedheart anymore, to hear and approve of my choice. Emberfire will be the new deputy of Riverclan." Howls of disbelief ruled the air. But when they realized Ravenstar was not done yet, both Clans fell completely silent. "Sparkpaw, please step forward." Sparkpaw, one of Emberfire's sisters and Hawkclaw's daughter/apprentice, obliged her leader's command. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to give this apprentice a new mentor. Sparkpaw, you have lost your first mentor, so your new mentor will be Emberfire." Even more howls of disbelief were being given. Emberfire and Sparkpaw were not happy about this. Hawkclaw was even more unhappy.

"Wait a second! Why'd you take my apprentice away from me? She had nothing to do with this!" Ravenstar looked at Hawkclaw, this time coldly.

"Because, Hawkclaw, you have proven yourself to be un-trustworthy and un-loyal. You do not deserve your daughter for an apprentice anymore." She then turned to Colorstar and told her, "Okay, now, you can go." Colorstar smiled as both friends embraced once more, and then Colorstar cried,

"Thunderclan, let's go!" To which, everyone did. Suddenly, Colorstar realized that she had not seen Stormfang in a while. As they were walking back, Colorstar asked the whole of Thunderclan,

"Has anyone seen Stormfang?" Lilyfang, trying to hide her guilt, couldn't take it anymore after a while. So, she asked,

"Colorstar?" Colorstar looked at the young warrior she-cat.

"Lilyfang? What's the matter?" Silverflower, hearing this conversation begin, stopped Shrewpaw, and both slowed down so they could listen. Lilyfang didn't know where to begin, so it all came out as gibberish at first, then she finally said,

"Well, you know about, well, Stormfang?" Colorstar nodded slowly. Lilyfang sighed guiltily and continued, "Well, he, uh, is..."

"Right here." Both she-cats turned to see Stormfang walk torwards them. He had a black eye, and was limping, but other than that, he looked as healthy as can be. Colorstar smiled and asked her friend,

"And where were you?" Stormfang looked over at Lilyfang, who in turn, looked completely stumped. So, he told the whole tale: how he was fighting with Hawkclaw, got tossed off the Riverclan high point, got knocked out, and then when he woke up, the medicine cats then told him how Lilyfang desperately dragged him back to camp. Lilyfang gave a big sigh of relief at this. So Stormfang wasn't really dead after all.

"If it weren't for Lilyfang, I would have died and never have given the chance to recover." Stormfang finished, with a grateful smile torwards the she-cat warrior. Lilyfang smiled back, actually taking note of how...handsome...his smile is. Colorstar gave a grateful smile as well.

"Then thank you Lilyfang. I will make sure to reward you for your heroic efforts." congratulated Colorstar as they continued to walk back to camp.

When they got back, Crystalclaw, Swiftfoot, Firepaw, and Naturepaw were waiting for them. The three kits Blackkit, Goldenkit, and Starkit rushed out to greet Paleheart, their father. Silverflower pulled Lilyfang aside, apparently very mad. Soon, things got back to normal, and just as the medicine cats have finished healing the last few cats, and everyone was going to go to bed, Colorstar cried out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" When they all did, Colorstar said, "Firstly, I want to congratulate all of you. You all were very good warriors, whether you were defending the camp, or fighting the Riverclan warriors. This shows how strong Thunderclan can be!" At this, howls and yowls of approval and victory rose in the air. Colorstar raised a paw to silence everyone. She then continued, "I would also like to personally thank Lilyfang for saving Stormfang's life. If it weren't for her, Thunderclan would lose a very good warrior. Not like the rest of you aren't," Colorstar added quickly, "But I still think we should thank Lilyfang. Lilyfang, for the next few weeks, you will be given the honor of getting the first pick of the fresh-kill pile." Lilyfang smiled at her reward, when she felt Silverflower walk up to her and smile viciously. Lilyfang sighed.

"Thunderclan is dismissed for the night." Colorstar finished as she departed into the leader's den for a good night's rest. When everyone had fallen asleep, Crystalclaw and Swiftfoot snuck away to go meet William at the Moonpool. Firepaw and Naturepaw were warned about their mentors' departure, so, they made up lies to cover up for their absences.

It seemed to take forever to reach the Moonpool, and when they did, a familiar dark grey tom was waiting for them.

**A/N:**

**What is the message that William talked about earlier? Will Firepaw and Naturepaw be able to completely cover up for their mentors' absence? And will Shadowclan make another appearance (well, I think we all know the answer to that one!)? Find out in the next chapter! Coming soon! Until then!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	6. Chapter 5

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Thunderclan is dismissed for the night." Colorstar finished as she departed into the leader's den for a good night's rest. When everyone had fallen asleep, Crystalclaw and Swiftfoot snuck away to go meet William at the Moonpool. Firepaw and Naturepaw were warned about their mentors' departure, so, they made up lies to cover up for their absences. _

_It seemed to take forever to reach the Moonpool, and when they did, a familiar dark grey tom was waiting for them._

"Ah, Crystalclaw and Swiftfoot. Right on time," commented William as the three entered the cave in which the Moonpool lay. Swiftfoot rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what's the message from our parents?"

"And Flarestar?" Crystalclaw added. William chuckled and replied,

"Well, just take lick or whatever you Clan cats do from the Moonpool, and ask them yourselves? I'm only the middlecat." Both littermates looked at each other, then shrugged and each started taking a lick from the Moonpool and they slowly fell asleep.

When they woke up, they found three cats there. One was leading the other two. They recognized that one immediately.

"Flarestar!" cried both cats as they rushed over to greet their grandmother. After they embraced, Flarestar laughed and said,

"Oh, my dear grandkits. It is very good to see you both again. I would like to introduce you to your parents." She moved aside to show two cats standing next to each other. One was a very beautiful she-cat, with gorgeous hazel eyes and a dark brown pelt. The other was a handsome tom with bright jade green eyes and a lighter brown pelt. "This is Shiningstar of Thunderclan," said Flarestar, while the she-cat acknowledged herself, "and Fallenstar of Shadowclan," the tom then acknowledged himself, "your parents." Both cats immediately rushed over to greet their long dead mother and father.

"Oh, our kits. How we've missed you," said Shiningstar, "just look at the both of you. You're all grown up."

"Crystalclaw and Swiftfoot," said Fallenstar, "very good warrior names. We couldn't be more proud of you." All four cats embraced. When the embrace was over, Crystalclaw asked,

"William said that you have a message for us," she looked at all three Starclan cats, "so what is it?" All three cats looked at each other uneasily. Then, Flarestar cleared her throat and replied,

"Well, I guess we might be making a big deal of it, but, consider this as a simple...warning."

"A prophecy?" Swiftfoot asked, excited. Mrrowing with laughter, Fallenstar and Shiningstar shook their heads 'no' slowly.

"No, dear one," replied Shiningstar, "just a warning."

"It's this," said Fallenstar, "'Be careful who you truly trust.'" There was a huge silence...

"That's it?" Crystalclaw asked, dissappointed. All three cats nodded. Then, the Starclan cats embraced the two Thunderclan cats, and departed. Both woke up at the same time. William was gone.

"I guess we go back to camp now." Swiftfoot said, sighing. Crystalclaw nodded and followed suit behind her brother.

Suddenly, they were stopped by a familiar Shadowclan warrior.

"Loudfur!" exclaimed Crystalclaw as she stepped between him and Swiftfoot to prevent them from fighting. Loudfur turned and smiled warmly at Crystalclaw.

"Crystalclaw, it's good to see you again." Crystalclaw was a little surprised by this, but smiled back at him, despite her littermate's being there and seeing this.

"You too," she replied. Both stared into each other's eyes for a long while before Swiftfoot stepped inbetween them and said,

"Well, it's not good to see you again Loudfur, but my sister and I have to go, so, yeah, bye. Come on Crystalclaw." He tried to drag her along, trying to break her from the Shadowclan warrior's stare. Finally, both did and Loudfur said,

"Actually, if it wouldn't be too much trouble Swiftfoot, I would like to have a few words with your sister here," he smiled at Crystalclaw, "alone." Swiftfoot was about to retort when Crystalclaw stopped him.

"It's alright Swiftfoot. I'll catch up to you in a minute," she said. Swiftfoot glared at her, then glared at Loudfur, and finally, left. Crystalclaw sighed and retorted, "You have a minute. Go." Now Loudfur sighed and said,

"Look Crystalclaw, I realize now that maybe our meeting together wasn't such a good idea..." Crystalclaw sighed impatiently. Loudfur sees that he is losing her interest and quickly says, "but do you want to continue our little alliance? After all, we still have that one plan..." Crystalclaw held up a paw and cut Loudfur off completely.

"That plan won't work by now. It's already too late. There is a war between our Clans. All because of us." Crystalclaw sighed and said, "I think w-we s-sh-should st-stop...meeting." Loudfur gaped for a minute, then sighed sadly. Crystalclaw quickly added, "Well, it's not like we had a huge relationship or anything...just a partnership, right?" Loudfur then looked up and said,

"Well, it might not have been to you...but...well...I...to me...it was...well, it was, kind of, more...than that." He laughed nervously a little and downcasted his eyes. Crystalclaw was confused.

"What do you m-mean?" she asked.

_Geez, I really need to get rid of that stupid stutter! _she thought.

_Geez, I really like, no love, her endearing stutter!_ he thought. Loudfur just sighed and said,

"Well, you see, um, well, I, well...over our partnership, I guess...well, that, um...I might have...er...fallen...in...love...with...you?" He smiled sheepishly as Crystalclaw's face became one of horror. Loudfur, the Shadowclan warrior, in love...with her? She was about to run, when she felt something holding her back. Almost as if, she...felt the same way.

_No..._

"No..." she whispered to herself. Loudfur became confused.

"What?" he asked. But Crystalclaw completely forgot he was there. She was caught in her thoughts.

"No! How can I feel the same way? How can this love even be possible? Urgh!" She screamed as she ran back to camp. Loudfur, who was still just standing there, took in everything she said. Then he started to smile evilly. Crystalclaw never figured out the huge mistake she had just made.

**A/N:**

**Uh-oh! What does Loudfur now have in mind for Crystalclaw? And what does Fallenstar, Shiningstar, and Flarestar's warning mean? Review and find out in: the next chapter! (well it might not be in the next chapter, but you know what I mean...) anyway...REVIEW!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	7. Chapter 6

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_No..." she whispered to herself. Loudfur became confused. _

"_What?" he asked. But Crystalclaw completely forgot he was there. She was caught in her thoughts._

"_No! How can I feel the same way? How can this love even be possible? Urgh!" She screamed as she ran back to camp. Loudfur, who was still just standing there, took in everything she said. Then he started to smile evilly. Crystalclaw never figured out the huge mistake she had just made._

It was morning in Thunderclan, and Stormfang was the first one to wake up. He stretched himself out, and silently walked out of the warriors den into the Thunderclan camp. He turned a corner to get something from the freshkill pile, but then he saw something and turned right back around that same corner. It was Lilyfang and that spoiled friend of hers...Silverflower. Stormfang turned his head just a bit to see what was going on.

"Lilyfang, we're _friends_ now." Silverflower growled. Lilyfang rolled her eyes and remarked,

"That doesn't mean I get to be your slave or anything. I have a life too Silverflower." Silverflower roared with fury at her friend's rebellion and had her claws ready for fighting. Lilyfang got into position, claws in the ready as well. No matter what, Stormfang would not allow there to be a fight amongst Thunderclan. They already have a war against Shadowclan, they shouldn't have a war within Thunderclan. So, he just simply stepped in between the two angry she-cats.

"Good morning, Silverflower. And especially to you, Lilyfang." He bowed to each warrior by name.

Silverflower smirked to him and Lilyfang smiled.

"Good morning Stormfang." both said before they started glaring at each other again. Stormfang quickly looked from one she-cat to the other before nervously clearing his throat and stating,

"Lilyfang, could you help me for a moment? I need to collect some food for Flowerwish." Lilyfang turned to him and smiled warmly.

"Sure, Stormfang," she kindly murmured. With that, the beautiful green-eyed cat started following him to the freshkill pile. When they came to the pile, Stormfang whispered furiously to her,

"What was _that_ all about?" Lilyfang looked at him, and sighed. She then replied,

"Well, for the first time Stormfang, I opened my eyes. That's what that was all about. I realize now that maybe being friends with Spoiled Silverflower isn't such a good idea, no matter how popular she is." They picked up a raven and gave it to Flowerwish.

"Thank you, you two." Both bowed to her and began to leave. They stopped, however, when Flowerwish said, "You know what? You two would make wonderful mates!" Both warriors looked at Flowerwish like she was crazy, then when they realized that the pretty black tabby was serious, they looked at each other, mrrowed a little nervously, then left. Without thinking, both walked to the clearing in Thunderclan territory. They both looked around and then realized that they were completely alone.

_Quick, now's your chance!_ thought Stormfang. _Tell her!_ He cleared his throat nervously and said,

"Um, Lilyfang, er, there's...there's something I've been meaning t-to tell you," he turned to her and she faced him. Lilyfang's beautiful face read 'confused'. Then, she seemed to get the idea and then said,

"Stormfang, you do realize that I wasn't done when I said what I realized. I realized something else too." Stormfang looked at her quizzingly and she continued, "I realized that Crescentmoon isn't the only handsome tom in Thunderclan," she looked around as if she was going to give him a big secret, "you may not feel the same way Stormfang, but, I love you." The whole world just seemed to go into slow motion for Stormfang. There was a very long silence before Stormfang replied, very softly,

"Lilyfang, when you saved my life, I realized that maybe you weren't such a...well...crow food minion I thought you were. As I got to know you more, and what kind of cat you truly are, I realized that maybe you would be a good she-cat to be around for...well...the rest of your life. I love you too, Lilyfang." The beautiful she-cat's eyes glistened with joy as the two began to snuggle together. The whole clearing seemed to brighten at the love that had unfolded before it.

They didn't come back to camp for a long time.

**A/N:**

**Okay, before people start ranting, I'm sorry I didn't have any of the major characters in this chapter, I just wanted to take a little break from them and have a little variety in this book. BTW, does anyone have any good ideas for book 3? I have a vague idea of what I'm going to do. Anyway, please review/give me ideas! Until then!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	8. Chapter 7

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Lilyfang, when you saved my life, I realized that maybe you weren't such a...well...crow food minion I thought you were. As I got to know you more, and what kind of cat you truly are, I realized that maybe you would be a good she-cat to be around for...well...the rest of your life. I love you too, Lilyfang." The beautiful she-cat's eyes glistened with joy as the two began to snuggle together. The whole clearing seemed to brighten at the love that had unfolded before it. _

_They didn't come back to camp for a long time._

The next day, business continued as usual. For the first time though, there was a border skirmish between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. Thunderclan won the skirmish, which made Bloodstar even angrier. To make matters worse for Crystalclaw and Swiftfoot, a dark cat began watching them. They couldn't really see much of him, however, he was completely black. But he did worry them. When they met up with William again and told him of this cat, he told them to be extra cautious of him.

"On that matter, be extra cautious of everyone," he added before they departed another way yet again, "Trust no one."

_Trust no one._ Why would William even think about telling that to _clan_ cats? Rogues, loners, kittypets, sure. But Warriors and Apprentices? If he was talking about another Clan, sure, but not within their own Clan. That would be ridiculous. Meanwhile, Firepaw and Naturepaw, Swiftfoot and Crystalclaw's apprentices, are doing marvelously. Crystalclaw thought her apprentice could be the best warrior that Thunderclan ever had. Today, Crystalclaw is going to secretly test her, and if she passes, she will talk to Colorstar about promoting her apprentice to a warrior. Crystalclaw saw Naturepaw walk in from the apprentices' den and walks over to talk to her.

"Hello, Naturepaw." Naturepaw, who was talking to Wavepaw earlier, turned to see her mentor. Naturepaw smiled and replied,

"Hi, Crystalclaw. What are we doing today?" Crystalclaw smiled at her apprentice's entusiasm and asked,

"How about we go into the training hollow and go over what you've learned thus far?" Naturepaw nodded and started to follow Crystalclaw to the training hollow. As soon as they entered the training hollow, Crystalclaw jumped into the brush to hide from her apprentice. Naturepaw looked around, panicked, but then closed her eyes. Crystalclaw jumped out, about to attack her, but Naturepaw jumped out of the way and jumped onto Crystalclaw's back. Crystalclaw attempted to shake her off, but Naturepaw wouldn't let go. The apprentice's claws were dug deep into Crystalclaw, causing extreme pain. She yowled and Naturepaw immediately jumped off, realizing that this was going too far. Crystalclaw wimpered, pretending to be hurt. Naturepaw could see the hurt and began panicking.

"Oh no! Crystalclaw, are you all right? I'm so sorry, I thought we were training, and..." She immediately stopped when Crystalclaw jumped her. Naturepaw jumped back, but she wasn't quick enough to dodge Crystalclaw's claw attack. They didn't call her Crystalclaw for nothing. Naturepaw jumped up, far away from Crystalclaw. In fact, she was so far away that she was on the other side of the training hollow. Crystalclaw was surprised by this, but then snapped out of her shock, and cried,

"You need to be on your guard at all times, Naturepaw!" At this, she began to laugh a bit. Naturepaw started laughing too. It was the first lesson that Crystalclaw ever taught Naturepaw.

Soon after, they began to hunt. Naturepaw was excellent in hunting, and caught 2 squirrels and a mole. Crystalclaw herself caught 2 ravens. Crystalclaw smiled at her apprentice as she collected what she caught. Naturepaw passed all of her tests that Crystalclaw threw at her. Well, she did miss that 'on your guard' test, but it does prove that she has heart.

"You did wonderful, Naturepaw. At this rate, you'll be a warrior in no time." Naturepaw beamed at her mentor's praise.

As soon as they took the freshkill back, they were shocked to see that the whole Thunderclan camp was in an uproar. Crystalclaw and Naturepaw looked at each other and ran over to see what the commotion was all about. All of the Thunderclan cats were standing around in a giant circle. The two pushed through to see Colorstar hang her head over the body of Stormfang, Thunderclan's deputy. Crystalclaw ran over.

"Colorstar, what happened?" The leader looked up to see her old apprentice. She smiled sadly and said,

"The most awful thing Crystalclaw...our deputy is dead." As Crystalclaw took in this news, Lilyfang was howling in despair. Silverflower looked around, and then left. Crystalclaw bowed her head and asked,

"How did this happen?" Colorstar was about to explain when she was cut off by Lilyfang.

"I can tell you what happened! When you and your apprentice left, Crystalclaw, business was going on as usual in Thunderclan, until that wretched piece of crowfood Loudfur and some friends came. Shadowfoot, Hawktail, Coldstep, Blackpetal, and their apprentices. Loudfur told Colorstar to hand you over to him or else. Of course, Colorstar _had_ to refuse, because when she did, they let in a badger to our camp! They were gone by the time we started fighting the giant thing, and in the end, we finally killed off the thing," her lips started to wobble, "but Stormfang was killed in the process!" Lilyfang began howling in mourn over the deputy. Colorstar put a sympathetic tail around Lilyfang's shoulders as she cried and the leader added,

"Stormfang isn't the only warrior we've lost. Blazetail and Crescentmoon are also with Starclan now." What? Crescentmoon is...gone too? Crystalclaw lowered her head in sorrow. Suddenly, Crystalclaw felt someone push against her. Her attacker was Lilyfang.

"Lilyfang, stop!" Colorstar commanded. But the angry and sad she-cat either didn't hear or didn't want to stop. She started clawing and biting the innocent warrior.

"If it weren't for you, Stormfang would still be alive! This! Is! All! Your! Fault!" Lilyfang yowled in Crystalclaw's ear. Swiftfoot knocked Lilyfang off and held her back. Colorstar stepped inbetween the two she-cats.

"Lilyfang, stop. You know better than to just blame and attack a fellow Clan cat. Crystalclaw had nothing to do with this," spoke Colorstar, a hint of calmness and a hint of anger. But Lilyfang was too angry to hear. She howled as she struggled against Swiftfoot's grasp.

"Yes she does! Her and her stupid brother! They're half Clan! Of course it's their fault! They're half Shadowclan! They're obviously responsible for this war! They're responsible for Stormfang, Blazetail, and Crescentmoon! They're...responsible...for...EVERYTHING!"

Lilyfang's last word echoed throughout the whole camp...especially in Crystalclaw and Swiftfoot's ears.

**A/N:**

**Lilyfang has officially gone crazy! Yikes! Review and/or give me ideas on Book 3 of the 39 Warriors series! It doesn't have to be a title, but it can be an idea on what could happen in the book, etc. etc. Until then!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	9. Chapter 8

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Lilyfang, stop. You know better than to just blame and attack a fellow Clan cat. Crystalclaw had nothing to do with this," spoke Colorstar, a hint of calmness and a hint of anger. But Lilyfang was too angry to hear. She howled as she struggled against Swiftfoot's grasp._

"_Yes she does! Her and her stupid brother! They're half Clan! Of course it's their fault! They're half Shadowclan! They're obviously responsible for this war! They're responsible for Stormfang, Blazetail, and Crescentmoon! They're...responsible...for...EVERYTHING!" _

_Lilyfang's last word echoed throughout the whole camp...especially in Crystalclaw and Swiftfoot's ears._

After a few days, things started to calm down. But Crystalclaw just felt so awful. Lilyfang was right. This was her fault. Many she-cats have tried to make her feel better, they talked to her, they embraced her, but to no avail. She wouldn't even eat. Eventually, she got so thin from hunger and sadness that Colorstar insisted she stayed in the medicine cats' den. Without a word, she moved out of the warriors' den and into the medicine cats' den. Lavenderwhisker and Leopardfire grew very worried about her.

"We tried everything," Lavenderwhisker explained to Colorstar, "We tried poppy seeds, we tried feverfew, we tried thyme, chamomile, dandelion leaves, nothing is working." Both cats sighed as they saw the depressed she-cat in the medicine cats' den, refusing another raven from Firepelt, who had grown quite an interest in helping the warrior, and her brother Swiftfoot. "If this continues," Lavenderwhisker explained, "Crystalclaw will not be healthy enough when leafbare comes and will surely die." Nearby, Lilyfang had heard what Lavenderwhisker had said, and felt awful.

_This is all my fault,_ Lilyfang thought, _I forgot how fragile someone's feelings can be. I really hurt her. _She looked at her stomach sickingly. _I wonder if I can make it up._

Later that night, while everyone was sleeping, Lilyfang snuck out of the warriors den to speak with Crystalclaw. When she reached the medicine cats' den, she whispered out,

"Crystalclaw! Crystalclaw!" At this, a she-cat with a light brown pelt came out. Lilyfang gasped in surprise. Crystalclaw had bags under her eyes, there were scratches and marks all over her, and her jad eyes that were once filled with happiness were now filled with sorrow, regret, and pain. She was right, Lilyfang's going hysterical on her had really affected Crystalclaw. When the sick she-cat saw her, she gasped in surprise and hunched down, as if ready for a tackle.

"W-w-wha-what d-d-do y-you w-w-w-w-want?" Crystalclaw mewed. Lilyfang felt like she was going to cry.

_This is worse than I thought!_ Thought Lilyfang as she tried to whisper soothingly without letting her tears get in the way, "Don't worry, Crystalclaw. I'm not going to attack you again." She sighed and mewed, "I'm so, so sorry on what I did. It was not right, and totally uncalled for. It was my fault. I shouldn't have done that." Crystalclaw looked up in surprise. That apology was...the most honest and caring thing anyone has ever truly done for her. Sure, other cats have apologized, but this one...this one seemed to beat all of them. Immediately, Lilyfang began to see her apology was working. But, just to be on the safe side... "If you want, I could share a secret with you to make it up." By this time, Crystalclaw's eyes began to brighten once more, her bags were gone, and the huge scratches and marks looked like little fleas. But, Crystalclaw soon processed what Lilyfang just said. She looked at her fellow warrior, confused.

"What do you mean?" Lilyfang chuckled nervously a little, but not before the ex-sick she-cat's stomach roared like a lion in Africa. "Um, c-can we go get m-me something t-to eat?" Lilyfang smiled and nodded, happy that Crystalclaw is finally catching up. They went to the freshkill pile where Crystalclaw grabbed a plump vole and started eating hungrily. Lilyfang patiently waited. Her stomach growled, but not from hunger. When she was done, she was smacking her lips satisfactedly before asking, "Now, what do you mean? Back to what you said earlier? Sorry to keep you wait..." Lilyfang shrugged.

"Hey, you needed it. And, it's a secret. Nobody else knew except for Stormfang, but now, well, you know..." Lilyfang put on what looked like a mix of a frown and a smile. Crystalclaw exchanged the same look. Lilyfang then straightened herself and said, "This is an entire secret. You can keep it or you can tell someone, it's your choice. But, here it comes..." Lilyfang winced for a bit at her stomach, to which Crystalclaw immediately asked her,

"Are you okay?" Lilyfang nodded and cringed some more. When the pain had passed, she mewed to Crystalclaw,

"The secret is: I'm having Stormfang's kits."

**A/N:**

**Okay, this is kind of like a filler, just to let you know. Oh, and I'm thinking of having a contest just to improve the number of cross stories for the 39 clues. But, I'm not sure. Tell me what you think. Oh, and ideas are still open for Book 3! Reviews are also welcome as well! Until then!**

**~ storyteller221 :)**


	10. Chapter 9

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Hey, you needed it. And, it's a secret. Nobody else knew except for Stormfang, but now, well, you know..." Lilyfang put on what looked like a mix of a frown and a smile. Crystalclaw exchanged the same look. Lilyfang then straightened herself and said, "This is an entire secret. You can keep it or you can tell someone, it's your choice. But, here it comes..." Lilyfang winced for a bit at her stomach, to which Crystalclaw immediately asked her,_

"_Are you okay?" Lilyfang nodded and cringed some more. When the pain had passed, she mewed to Crystalclaw,_

"_The secret is: I'm having Stormfang's kits."_

Weeks passed and news of Lilyfang having Stormfang's kits circled the whole of the Thunderclan camp. Everyone was getting excited at the arrival of the welcomed kits. Meanwhile, everyone was also getting nervous because Colorstar had yet to choose a deputy for Thunderclan. Silverflower had been trying to persuade Colorstar that she would be perfect as Thunderclan's deputy, but Colorstar had always replied,

"We'll see. We'll see." It wasn't a yes, it wasn't a no, but it was enough to satisfy Silverflower enough to boast about being Thunderclan's deputy, even though she wasn't really the deputy. Everyone in Thunderclan tensed when Colorstar cried,

"Let all cats old enough to catch prey join underneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Soon, everyone was there. The tension built as Silverflower stepped in front of everyone in the clearing around the cats, ready to claim her new title. However, that changed when Colorstar said,

"I say these words before Stormfang, so that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice. Crystalclaw will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."

"WHAT?" screamed Silverflower. Cats began mrrow-ing to one another, rumors were starting to fly around. Crystalclaw, who was standing next to Naturepaw, was surprised completely. By Naturepaw's urging, Crystalclaw stepped forward, but Silverflower didn't move.

"Silverflower, please move so that Crystalclaw can accept her new rank." But, Silverflower just stood there. After a moment of silence, Silverflower retorted,

"I will not allow for another she-cat to take what is rightfully mine. You promised that I would be deputy."

"Sheesh, you'd think she was the one who let the badger into the camp," Firepaw whispered to Swiftfoot, his mentor. Swiftfoot just shrugged and continued to watch. Firepaw, disappointed that Swiftfoot didn't come up with an answer, also continued to watch.

"Silverflower," Colorstar said with a hint of impatience, "I never promised anything. The rank of deputy was never yours, anyway. Please move so that Crystalclaw can accept her new rank." But, Silverflower still didn't move.

Lilyfang groaned. "Uh-oh," she whispered, "Here we go again." Naturepaw, who heard what Lilyfang whispered, asked her silently,

"What do you mean?" Lilyfang looked at the curious apprentice and answered,

"Silverflower is so spoiled, she gets the name Spoiled Silverflower, right?" Naturepaw nodded. Lilyfang continued. "Well, what happens when spoiled cats don't get their way? They throw a gigantic tantrum." Naturepaw's eyes grew wide as she worried about the soon future that lay ahead.

"I ask you one more time, Silverflower, move aside," commanded Colorstar.

"Make me deputy, and I will," Silverflower snapped back. Crystalclaw just stood there, confused and scared on what was happening. Finally, Swiftfoot couldn't take it anymore as he shouted,

"Come on Silverflower, move it! Crystalclaw deserves to be and is deputy and you know it!" Silverflower glared at Swiftfoot and growled,

"Stay out of this, you worthless piece of crowfood." Suddenly, she was pushed aside by another warrior. It was Crystalclaw. Crystalclaw growled at Silverflower,

"You can call me anything you want, but when you take your anger out on other warriors, especially my brother, I just can't allow that. Move. Now."

Out of fear and confusion at the she-cat's sudden stand, Silverflower backed down. Colorstar sighed in relief. Then, Crystalclaw turned to Colorstar, bowed, and went back into the crowd.

"Silverflower!" cried Colorstar, "are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" At this, Silverflower bumped Shrewpaw forward and claimed loudly,

"Yes, he is ready."

"What?" Swiftfoot whispered to Crystalclaw, "Didn't you tell Colorstar that Naturepaw is ready to become a warrior?" Crystalclaw just shrugged. Naturepaw shrugged too. In truth, she didn't mind not becoming a warrior yet. She liked her mentor, and often looked up to her. Then, Colorstar began,

"I, Colorstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She looked down upon Shrewpaw, who was looking relieved on finally being able to get away from his spoiled and selfish mentor. "Shrewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Shrewpaw loudly proclaimed,

"I do." Huh. Just like his mentor. Figures. Colorstar rolled her eyes amusingly at the enthusiasm that both mentor and apprentice share. She finished,

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Shrewpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Shrewface. Thunderclan welcomes you as a full warrior." It took a while, but finally, someone started chanting,

"Shrewface! Shrewface!" Eventually, everyone joined in as they welcomed the ex-apprentice of Silverflower.

_**Later that night...**_

Silverflower woke from her rest. She looked around. All of Thunderclan's warriors were asleep. She went outside to the middle of the camp. The she-cat was pleased to see that all of Thunderclan was fast asleep. It was the middle of the night. She crept out of the camp and went onto the Thunderclan half-bridge where Loudfur and Crystalclaw used to meet. Speaking of the devil, there was Loudfur himself, looking up at the stars.

_Either thinking about me or that stuttering idotic failure of a warrior, _thought Silverflower as she nudged him. Loudfur turned to see the lovely she-cat there. He sighed, agitatedly, and said,

"Okay, thank you for telling me where the badger was so we could let him into the camp." Silverflower evilly beamed and replied,

"I didn't exactly call you here for the thanks, but, you're welcome." Loudfur rolled his eyes. Silverflower said, "But it didn't exactly work. I didn't become deputy of Thunderclan. _She_ did." Loudfur looked at Silverflower expectantly. The she-cat sighed agitatedly and said, "Yes. _Crystalclaw_ became deputy." Loudfur started to smile, in spite of himself, and Silverflower glared at him. The Thunderclan warrior cleared her throat and stated, "But I have found a way to make me...er..I mean _us_...happy." Loudfur raised an eyebrow and asked,

"And just what is that?" Silverflower smiled evilly at Loudfur and claimed,

"Simple. This." With that, she looked around to see if anyone was listening. Loudfur did the same, and then Silverflower explained her idea.

**A/N:**

**Uh-oh! What does Silverflower have planned for our little Crystalclaw? Will anyone be able to stop it? Will Naturepaw ever become a warrior? Tune in to the next chapter! Until then!**

**~storyteller221 :)**

**P.S. Sorry I havent updated in a while, I was busy with MT (mermaids tale). So far, its coming out beautifully! Happiness!**


	11. Chapter 10

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_And just what is that?" Silverflower smiled evilly at Loudfur and claimed,_

"_Simple. This." With that, she looked around to see if anyone was listening. Loudfur did the same, and then Silverflower explained her idea._

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your new name. Moonpaw, from now on, you will be known as Moonflower. Thunderclan welcomes you as a full warrior." The three newly named warriors bowed to their leader as the whole of Thunderclan chanted,

"Moonflower! Thrushtail! Wavepool!" Everyone was happy for the newcomers. Shrewface, who became a warrior earlier that morning, beamed proudly as he joined his siblings. Naturepaw smiled as the siblings reunited as warriors and began talking about apprentices, mates, etc. Firepaw, however, was furious.

"I can't believe it. _They_ get to become warriors, but we don't. It's like Colorstar completely forgot us or something." Naturepaw sighed at her brother's impatience...both knew that they were more than ready and Colorstar knew as well, but for some reason, she'd been holding them back.

"Maybe it was for a good reason..." the she-cat apprentice tried to reason with her brother. Firepaw, however, rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it." he claimed. Naturepaw just shrugged and soon left because she heard Crystalclaw's calling for her. Firepaw sighed agitatedly and ran to Swiftfoot because he called for him.

_**Later...**_

"All cats that are old enough to catch prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" yowled Colorstar over the whole of the Thunderclan camp. It was the evening, and later on was the Gathering. Crystalclaw looked around and was happy to see that Flowerwish and Paleheart were there, along with their three kits: Blackkit, Goldenkit, and Starkit.

_They must be becoming apprentices,_ thought Crystalclaw, _how wonderful_.

"By naming apprentices," Colorstar continued, "we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong." Colorstar first started with Blackkit, "From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this Apprentice will be known as Blackpaw." The new apprentice silently said her new name to herself, and seemed very happy. Colorstar then turned to Slashtail and said, "Slashtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Blackpaw." Slashtail proudly walked up to his new apprentice and touched noses with her, as is tradition. "Slashtail," said Colorstar, "you have shown yourself to be a warrior of strength and loyalty. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Slashtail stepped forward and claimed,

"I shall do my best, considering the loss of my brother." Colorstar nodded in content and approval as Slashtail and Blackpaw rejoined the crowd. Paleheart smiled in pride at his daughter. Goldenkit and Starkit seemed jealous that she became an apprentice first. Flowerwish smiled in pride as well. Then, Colorstar cried,

"From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this Apprentice will be known as Goldenpaw." Goldenpaw stepped forward proudly and looked around to the crowd to see who will become his mentor. "Peppermask," the named warrior stepped forward as she spoke, "you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Goldenpaw." Peppermask touched noses with Goldenpaw, then looked up as Colorstar finished, "Peppermask, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of pride and obedience. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Both mentor and apprentice bowed to Colorstar before retreating to the crowd once more. Finally, Starkit came forward and Colorstar happily proclaimed, "From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this Apprentice will be known as Starpaw. Firepelt," the she-cat stepped forward as Colorstar continued, "you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Starpaw." Firepelt and her new apprentice touched noses, then looked up at Colorstar as their multi-colored furred leader cried, "Firepelt, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of responsibility and integrity. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Firepelt nodded as she led Starpaw into the crowd. Then, Colorstar announced, "I'm sure you all know that tonight is the full moon Gathering. As tradition, I will only allow a number of warriors and apprentices to come with me to the Island where we hold the Gathering." Colorstar took a deep breath, as though expecting a huge blow and cried, "The cats that are coming with me are: Blackpaw, Slashtail, Goldenpaw, Peppermask, Starpaw, Firepelt, Flowerwish, Shrewface, Silverflower, Naturepaw, and Crystalclaw." Crystalclaw smiled, but then she frowned when she saw her brother's disappointment.

"It's all right, Swiftfoot." Crystalclaw soothed, "You can't make every Gathering, right?" Swiftfoot looked over at his sister and smiled. But the she-cat could still see the sadness in her brother's eyes.

Later on, Crystalclaw and her apprentice Naturepaw started to travel with the other warriors and apprentices to the Island.

"Make sure you tell me everything that happens!" cried Firepaw as he waved his tail in goodbye.

"Sheesh, you'd think we were going on some big journey or something," Naturepaw whispered to her mentor. Crystalclaw mrrowed in return.

**A/N:**

**Okay, first of all, I just want to thank Stormfang for reminding me about Shrewface's siblings. I did not even think about them until he reminded me. Thank you so much Stormfang! May Starclan watch over you! Also, in case you guys wanted to know my agent code, here it is:**

**P27HJMNXXP**

**Sorry for those of you who wanted to know my code earlier, I couldn't email it to you because those were anonymous reviews and they didn't say any reply urls or email addresses so I'm very very sorry. BTW, if you guys have any ideas like mini side plots to go with the war between Shadowclan and Thunderclan, please, do not hesitate to let me know! May Starclan be with you!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	12. Chapter 11

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

_Later on, Crystalclaw and her apprentice Naturepaw started to travel with the other warriors and apprentices to the Island._

"_Make sure you tell me everything that happens!" cried Firepaw as he waved his tail in goodbye._

"_Sheesh, you'd think we were going on some big journey or something," Naturepaw whispered to her mentor. Crystalclaw mrrowed in return._

Eventually, they reached the Island. Already, Shadowclan and Riverclan were there. Colorstar smiled as she jumped up to greet her friend, Ravenstar. When she got there, Colorstar motioned with her tail for Crystalclaw to join her. She was about to, when the she-cat felt someone that wasn't Naturepaw stand next to her. She looked to see Silverflower.

"Wh-what do you w-w-want Silverflower?" Crystalclaw asked cautiously. Silverflower sighed sadly and said,

"Look Crystalclaw, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Crystalclaw raised an eyebrow as Silverflower continued, "I feel really guilty about tormenting you, and not giving you the chance to become deputy." She lowered her gaze from the deputy's as she whispered, "Could you ever forgive me?" There was a short moment of silence before Crystalclaw finally sighed and whispered back,

"M-maybe." Then, she joined her leader. To her surprise, Loudfur was standing there next to his father, instead of Silvershadow.

"Where is Windclan?" Bloodstar asked impatiently, snapping Crystalclaw out of her thoughts. "I wish to get this started!" Crystalclaw saw her leader roll her eyes.

_Don't say anything Colorstar! Please, please, please don't say anything! _She begged. Thankfully, the multi-colored leader didn't say anything. Finally, Ravenstar looked around and nervously asked,

"Okay, seriously, where is Windclan? Should we go look for them?" Bloodstar let out a curtling laugh that scared both Clans' leaders and deputies. Even Loudfur looked a little shocked.

"Still on the weak side, aren't you Ravenstar?" Emberfire sheathed his claws as Bloodstar continued, "I wouldn't be surprised if Riverclan decided to turn against you _again_ like last time." Emberfire shot out to shut the Shadowclan leader up, but Colorstar and Ravenstar quickly held him back.

Crystalclaw heard Ravenstar whisper something into his ear, and eventually Emberfire retracted. Crystalclaw let out a big sigh of relief. The last thing that they needed was a battle. And during a full-moon Gathering on top of that.

"Here we are!" announced a familiar voice. All of the cats that were there turned to see Swanstar and her chosen team of warriors and apprentices. Icesong and his mate Blossomwhisker were among them, and so was Flashclaw, Swanstar's mate and father to Icesong. The Windclan leader and her deputy joined the other six and explained, "We had a little issue to take care of." The others nodded in understanding. That was when she asked, "Now, who wants to go first?" A little silence came forth before Bloodstar began,

"Shadowclan is doing fine. We have new warriors," at this some cats from Shadowclan began to chant new warriors' names, "new apprentices," again, Shadowclan cats began chanting, "and I am happy to announce that my only son Loudfur is now the new deputy of Shadowclan." Cats from their Clan began cheering and chanting Loudfur's name. Loudfur straightened with pride. He and Crystalclaw made eye contact and he smiled knowingly at her. Crystalclaw, unsure of what to think, turned away blushing. "We still have a little dispute to take care of," Bloodstar continued, as he quickly glared at Colorstar. Colorstar snarled at him as he finished, "But we will get over this little matter, either that or win against it. That is all." Bloodstar stepped down and joined his son. Swanstar stepped up next.

"Windclan is doing well as well. Water is plentiful, food is thriving, and we also have new warriors and apprentices." At this, the Windclan cats started chanting and cheering. Swanstar raised a paw and eventually the cats quieted down. "That is all." Swanstar stepped down and started cuddling with Flashclaw. Icesong was embarassed to see his parents cuddle together, however.

"Mom! Dad! Save the cuddling for the leaders' den!" he cried. This made most of the cats at the Gathering laugh. Colorstar went up next.

"Thunderclan is doing wonderful. We also have new warriors and apprentices." The Thunderclan cats started cheering, howling, yowling, AND chanting the names. When the noise died down, Colorstar continued. "We also have a new deputy. Crystalclaw, the loyal warrior of THUNDERclan, is our new deputy."

"Crystalclaw, Crystalclaw, Crystalclaw, Crystalclaw!" the whole of the Thunderclan group began chanting. Colorstar, like Swanstar, raised a paw to silence her Clan. When they finally did, Colorstar finished, "We also have a little dispute to settle, but that does not matter to us anymore. Whatever we have now, we shall keep. Nothing can change that. Ever." At this, she glared at Bloodstar, who in turn, glared back. Colorstar then stepped down, and Ravenstar stepped in.

"Riverclan is recuperating after a little matter of our own. We would like to thank Thunderclan for their help. But know that Riverclan is still strong. Nothing can change that. Nothing. We have a new deputy: Emberfire." Ravenstar used her tail to point at the dark orange tabby. Emberfire looked down in embarassment. He and Crystalclaw made eye contact and smiled at each other, despite Loudfur's glaring at the Riverclan deputy. "We have new warriors and apprentices as well, and the river is strong. As long as there is water, Riverclan will always remain strong." She stepped down as Colorstar stepped back up.

"Well, I think that should suffice us for the time being. May Starclan walk with you al-" She was caught off when the medicine cat apprentices Lightfeather, Aquapaw, Leopardfire, and Squirrelpaw yowled in agony. Everyone at the Gathering looked on in concern as all four cats' regular eyes were suddenly changed into white eyes. The full moon overhead was covered completely by a black cloud as all four recited the same thing at the same time:

"_When the time comes,_

_and the Clans will break into crumbs._

_One of Shadow and Thunder,_

_and another of Wind and River,_

_will save cats; but not all."_

The moon came back into view when the recite was over, and the apprentices' eyes went back to normal.

**A/N:**

**Dun dun dun! That's all I have to say to this: dun! Dun! DUN! Please review and tell me what you think! You can even tell me what the recite might mean! Until then!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	13. Chapter 12

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

Everyone at the Gathering looked on in concern as all four cats' regular eyes were suddenly changed into white eyes. The full moon overhead was covered completely by a black cloud as all four recited the same thing at the same time:

"_When the time comes,_

_and the Clans will break into crumbs._

_One of Shadow and Thunder,_

_and another of Wind and River,_

_will save cats; but not all."_

_The moon came back into view when the recite was over, and the apprentices' eyes went back to normal._

Shaken by the recent events, the four Clans eventually disbanded and went back to their camps. Upon hearing this from their sisters, Swiftfoot and Firepaw began looking very worried, despite Crystalclaw and Naturepaw's assurances that they were going to be alright. Swiftfoot and Firepaw weren't the only ones worried. The whole of Thunderclan seemed immensely tensed about the new prophecy. After some communicating with Starclan, Lavenderwhisker had announced that it was an official prophecy. One day, Leopardfire walked up to Crystalclaw.

"Hey Crystalclaw, what's up?" the medicine cat asked the warrior. Crystalclaw, who was finishing a discussion with Colorstar, looked back at the medicine cat and answered,

"Well, I see a couple of birds, but they're too high to hunt." Both she-cats mrrowed at the joke, then Leopardfire stated,

"Can we talk alone for a moment?" Crystalclaw nodded and followed the she-cat to the old thunderpath that was just outside the camp. Leopardfire sighed agitatedly and began, "Look, Crystalclaw, I'm not blaming you for anything, but, as I was talking to Starclan, I was starting to get an idea on who the first cat in the prophecy would be. _One of Shadow and Thunder_, doesn't that sound a little familiar to you?" Crystalclaw nodded and was about to speak when the medicine cat cut her off. "I'm thinking maybe you're the one in the prophecy." After about five seconds Crystalclaw sighed and replied,

"Leopardfire, if there's any cat here who's in a prophecy, it's Swiftfoot, not me." Leopardfire shook her head impatiently and resented,

"But Clan cats don't choose who the cats in any prophecy are! Starclan does!" Suddenly, Crystalclaw got very mad and yowled,

"Well, you don't choose either!" Both were completely taken aback at the she-cat's sudden yowl. Finally, Leopardfire glared at Crystalclaw and snapped,

"It was just a suspicion Crystalclaw. You didn't need to snap." The angry medicine cat started to walk back to camp. Crystalclaw was still standing there as Leopardfire looked back and growled, "Sorry to offend you, your _Shadow_ness." With that, she turned and left.

"Leopardfire, wait!" Crystalclaw said, but too late, the she-cat was already gone. Growling madly, Crystalclaw clawed the bark of the nearest tree. Before she could lick the sap off of her claws, she heard someone laughing behind her. She turned to see Bloodstar walk out of the shadows. She immediately went into the defense.

"Do not fret, young Crystalclaw. I am not here to harm you. I actually wanted to speak with you." However, Crystalclaw was still in the defense.

"That doesn't mean you have the right to walk right onto Thunderclan territory," she growled menacingly. Bloodstar, however, did not seem the least bit worried. He asked her kindly,

"Well then why don't you walk me back onto my own territory?" After a moment, she resented. But, seeing as there is no other choice, she started to walk with him. "I just want you to know," Bloodstar stated, "that I do not really mean to have a war with Thunderclan. I just want my Clan to stay strong with strong warriors. And you and your brother are among the best."

"But that's only because we have Shadowclan blood."

"Exactly!" Bloodstar replied happily. "You are a clever she-cat."

"But we are half-Thunderclan," Crystalclaw said, "doesn't that say a bit much for Swiftfoot and I?"

"Really, I'm not that concerned about that. What matters to me is that Shadowclan warriors are in Shadowclan," Bloodstar replied. Before Crystalclaw could say much more, they were on the border. "Well, thank you for the walk back my dear. I found that most enjoyable, as I believe we have certainly cleared the air between us. Remember, you are more than welcome to join us, my dear. There will always be room for you and Swiftfoot." He turned to leave, but then turned back to the she-cat and claimed, "You know, I'm starting to believe that my son Loudfur has taken a liking to you. No, scratch that, I'm starting to believe he has taken a _loving_ to you." He shrugged and said casually, "Of course, I've been wrong before. But, I just thought I should let you know. Have a nice day, dear Crystalclaw." With that, he turned to leave, and this time, he left. On the way back to camp, all Crystalclaw could think was,

_Is Bloodstar telling the truth?_

**A/N:**

**Oh geez, _is_ Bloodstar telling the truth? Is Crystalclaw or Swiftfoot in the prophecy? Are they even in the prophecy? Find out in the next chapter! Until then!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	14. Chapter 13

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Have a nice day, dear Crystalclaw." With that, he turned to leave, and this time, he left. On the way back to camp, all Crystalclaw could think was,_

_Is Bloodstar telling the truth?_

A few weeks had passed since Bloodstar and Crystalclaw had that "conversation." No one else knows about that conversation but Crystalclaw herself, and of course, for her, it was a very hard secret to keep. Crystalclaw had been persuading Colorstar of making Naturepaw a warrior for many days, but Colorstar said that she will think about it. This was pretty unfair to Naturepaw, as she and Firepaw were getting more frustrated by the hour. Nevertheless, Crystalclaw and Naturepaw continued to train. So did Swiftfoot and Firepaw, but they still weren't happy. One day, Colorstar asked Crystalclaw to come with her into her den. Crystalclaw obliged and when she entered, Colorstar said,

"Crystalclaw, can you keep a secret for me? I am always good with secrets, but this one I feel you need to know." Surprised, the Thunderclan deputy nodded. Colorstar sighed and claimed,

"I believe that there is a spy amongst us." Shocked, Crystalclaw asked,

"What do you mean?" The multi-colored leader only sighed and replied,

"I believe that someone, amongst Thunderclan, has been telling of Thunderclan plans to Shadowclan. Plans or whatever, they've been talking to Shadowclan. And now we stand on the brink of major betrayal." Colorstar looked over at her deputy, expecting an answer. The jade-eyed she-cat blinked, thinking of an answer, but only replied,

"I honestly don't know what to say to that, Colorstar. If you want to find out who the spy is, which I'm sure you want to do, then I have no idea how to do that." Colorstar nodded, then said,

"You're right. All we can really do about it is pray to Starclan. Maybe Lavenderwhisker or Leopardfire could tell us by speaking through Starclan itself. Thank you, Crystalclaw. But, I must ask that you not share this with anybody else. This is crucial information, and I don't want our warriors and apprentices turning against each other, especially in a time like this." The deputy nodded, and then left. Suddenly, she felt herself getting tackled. She turned to see that it was Naturepaw, her apprentice.

"Never let your guard down, Crystalclaw! Remember?" the apprentice claimed playfully. Crystalclaw shook her head slowly and smiled.

"You got me that time, Naturepaw. Good job." Beaming, Naturepaw got off of her mentor and asked,

"So, did Colorstar mention when she was going to make me a warrior?" Crystalclaw sadly shook her head. Naturepaw lowered her head down and mumbled,

"I want to become a warrior _so badly_." Crystalclaw smiled sympathetically at her apprentice and mumbled back,

"I know."

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry I hadn't updated in forever! I got caught up with my contest, and then I had those other two stories to finish, and then, and then, and then...I forgot. Anyway, please review!**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	15. Chapter 14

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_I want to become a warrior so badly." Crystalclaw smiled sympathetically at her apprentice and mumbled back,_

"_I know."_

Black stood along the edges of the Thunderclan territory, or somewhere within that, watching the young cat Crystalclaw. She has grown so much since Black last saw her. One day she was a kit, the next, she was Thunderclan's deputy. When he heard the news, Black was relieved that she wasn't turned over to Shadowclan, and of course that goes to Swiftfoot as well.

However, as he watched her hunt alone, Black suddenly got the sense that something wasn't right. With more of an urgent sense running through his system, Black continued to watch as Crystalclaw suddenly looked up from her hunting and looked around.

"Hello?" she called out, with a bit of nervousness in her voice. "Is anyone there?" After a moment of silence Crystalclaw shrugged and went back to her hunting, but not before someone jumped out from the shadows, knocked Crystalclaw out, then held her by her neck. Black was surprised to see that it was Shadowclan's own deputy Loudfur. Another warrior joined him and said,

"Well done, Loudfur." However, Loudfur growled, placed Crystalclaw down gently and commented,

"What are you doing here, Silverflower? We had a deal!" Silverflower, the warrior who was next in line to be deputy, smirked and replied,

"Well, since we are partners on getting rid of Crystalclaw, I figured..."

"What?" Loudfur growled and turned on Silverflower. Black watched this with interested eyes. Silverflower's eyes opened wide and she quickly added, "Wha-well, I didn't mean to actually, you know, _get rid_ of Crystalclaw, I only meant that..." But Loudfur didn't let her finish. He knocked her over and pinned her down.

"So _that's_ your little plan, huh? To get rid of Crystalclaw because she was in the way, just so you could get what you want. Normally, I'd applaud you on such a plan, but when it comes to hurting the one I love, then I won't allow such a thing. Our partnership is over from here on out." At this, he clawed Silverflower on the face, then picked up Crystalclaw so that she was on his back and he walked off with his prize. Silverflower, hurt and angry as Black could tell, growled and ran off to tell Thunderclan another lie.

"Silverflower, you little traitor," Black mumbled to himself as he stepped out of his hiding place. He smirked evilly as he finished, "Now, Thunderclan can't have a little traitor like you among them, can they?" He chuckled as he ran off to find Naturepaw, Crystalclaw's loyal apprentice, to tell her what had happened to her mentor.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just decided to take a little break from fanfiction and, well, the break took a lot longer than I thought. Just, please though, review...and don't send mobs at me, I'm still allergic to them.**

**~storyteller221 :)**


	16. Chapter 15

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

"_Silverflower, you little traitor," Black mumbled to himself as he stepped out of his hiding place. He smirked evilly as he finished, "Now, Thunderclan can't have a little traitor like you among them, can they?" He chuckled as he ran off to find Naturepaw, Crystalclaw's loyal apprentice, to tell her what had happened to her mentor._

A hurt Colorstar cried out, "Let all cats old enough to hunt join beneath the High rock for a clan meeting!" It had been a few hours since Silverflower and Loudfur's little skirmish, but Silverflower, nevertheless, was content and smug. About something that, just now, Naturepaw recently figured out thanks to the mysterious cat who tipped her off. Colorstar sighed and said, "Since Crystalclaw is missing, and that Silverflower reports to me that she cannot be found...then I have no other choice. Silverflower, please step forward." Firepaw started to howl in protest, but Naturepaw stopped him. He looked over at her in confusion, but the look in her eyes stopped him. Colorstar sighed and cried, "I say these words before the spirit of Crystalclaw so she may hear and approve of my choice. Silverflower will be..."

"NO!" cried Naturepaw. All of the cats, including Naturepaw's mother Firepelt, begin to talk and whisper. Colorstar looked over at her curiously and was about to ask something, but Naturepaw continued. "You can't make Silverflower deputy. Just because Crystalclaw isn't in Thunderclan territory, doesn't mean that she's not alive. Besides, I know what happened to her."

So, the whole of Thunderclan heard Naturepaw's story, and while Colorstar took on a look of understanding, Silverflower took on a look of nervousness and fear. She began to creep away from the camp, but not before Swiftfoot stopped her. His eyes were filled with hatred and the desire for revenge. When Naturepaw was done with her story, Colorstar glared at Silverflower. The nervous cat only gulped loudly and claimed,

"Y-you can't possibly believe this apprentice, c-can you Colorstar?" Colorstar only nodded and Swiftfoot and Paleheart took Silverflower into custody. Then, Colorstar said,

"In that case, then we shall send a party to go to Shadowclan's camp immediately. First, though, perhaps an apprentice ceremony is in order." With that, she cried, "Naturepaw, Firepaw, step forward." Knowing what was coming, the two littermates stepped forward, eager to accept their names. "For Crystalclaw's sake, I am ready to say that she is ready. I, Colorstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her a warrior in her turn. Naturepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Naturepaw gulped. She had been waiting for this moment her entire life. "I...I do." Colorstar smiled and claimed, "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Naturepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Naturemask. The Clan honors you for your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Colorstar rested her muzzle on Naturemask's shoulder and Naturemask, as tradition, licks Colorstar's shoulder in return. The Clan starts to chant Naturemask's name, but Colorstar stops them and turns to Firepaw and Swiftfoot.

"Swiftfoot, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Swiftfoot nodded and proclaimed proudly, "He is." Colorstar nodded and cried, "I, Colorstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him a warrior in her turn. Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firepaw, like his sister, took a gulp and said, "I do." Colorstar smiled at how similar the two seem to be and cry, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Firesky. The Clan honors you for your bravery and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The names of Firesky and Naturemask were chanted throughout the whole Clan as the littermates embraced. Then, they looked up and saw their brother Starkit in the skies. Both cats smiled and, with Swiftfoot and Colorstar, decided to start figuring out how to get their beloved Crystalclaw back.

**A/N:**

**Da da da daaaaa! Guess who's back? Yeah, sorry about the whole quitting thing or whatever. I get easily depressed just as I get easily amused. Anyhoo, book 2 done! Now, on to book 3, and AmyxIan (or in this case CrystaclawxLoudfur) fans, you're going to like book 3, labelled 'Dangerous Love' and for a good reason. Until then everybody!**

**~storyteller221 :) :) :)**


End file.
